


We Are Perfect

by anxiousgoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementor reproduction, Dementor sex, Dementors raising tiny balls of darkness, Gay Dementors, Lots of humans die (but we don't know them), M/M, baby dementors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/anxiousgoat
Summary: If you want to read about gay Dementors and their tiny-ball-of-darkness children, this is the fic for you.
Relationships: Dementor/Dementor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	We Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the members of the Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them podcast's Discord for making me write this oddity!

Hozgar allowed his finely scabbed hand to emerge slowly and gracefully from his robes. The pair of humans made their high pitched sounds of pain more loudly, huddling themselves into the traditional prey position, close together, against a wall, mouths wide open. Once, he had wondered why they made it so easy, but he’d eventually come to the conclusion that these creatures welcomed the removal of their vitals. Perhaps they had no other way to remove their pain, and so they sent it out, luring the Dementors to them.

He took a face gently in his hands and consumed the vitality. Instantly, the body relaxed, spreading itself upon the floor. He grasped the second one, which was still emitting the wail of pain, and did the same. Now they had no pain. Leaving the residence, Hozgar cast his senses about and found Molkindrade, his mist inviting Hozgar to join him for a true feast.

It was a feast indeed. This residence contained many, and although some ran, most remained, on the floor or against the walls. Hozgar and Molkindrade consumed their vitals methodically, leaving the bodies still and silent behind them. After a time Hozgar cast his senses towards Molkindrade, whose mist was writhing around him in an unmistakeable pattern, and sent tendrils of his own mist out to whisper gently on the edges of Molkindrade’s. A question. Molkindrade bent over another of the humans and as he consumed its vitals his mist caught at Hozgar’s, drawing it around him. Hozgar’s senses told him that few humans remained to be attended to.

This was an important moment. A Dementor could procreate when he had consumed sufficient vitality to create new life, and Hozgar, a mere youth, had never encountered more than two or three humans in one place before. He allowed his mist to curl more intimately around Molkindrade, feeling the chill of his welcome. As he lifted the final human towards him, Molkindrade stepped towards him, great arms of mist twirling about Hozgar’s body, sending shiver after shiver through him

He dropped the human, empty of its vitals and moved to meet Molkindrade. They had both consumed until they were sated, more than sated. Molkindrade was radiant with vitality and fog spread from him in great waves. Hozgar opened his senses and wrapped them around him. Molkindrade’s body twined with his as their senses came together. And finally their mouth met in the great exchange, vitality flooding through them both, again and again and again. Fog whirled around them, chilling them further, until Hozgar could feel every sensation that Molkindrade felt, every movement that Molkindrade made. Even the sparkling surface of his thoughts.

_You are perfect, perfect, perfect_, said Molkindrade in his mind as the fog billowed about them. They were deep in one another now, so deep they were almost one. The only time Dementors could communicate in words.

_We are perfect_, he replied. _We are wonderful.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

The exchange began to slow, the flow of vitality fading, but they remained close for some time. At last, their senses still partly twined, they parted. The residence was filled with their mists, and so was the outside air as they left. The rest of their group were drifting in and out of the smaller residences, slowly consuming all the humans’ vitals. Some humans would not let their pain be taken, but these welcomed the Dementors.

Hozgar and Molkindrade sent out their combined senses, finding a residence which contained three or four. As they approached it, Molkindrade’s mist posed a question. Hozgar answered. Yes. Oh, yes, he could feel them even now, inside him. He returned the question and received the same answer. All had gone well. Their senses still blended together, they entered the residence. It would not be long, but they must continue to consume the pain of the humans.

The three in this residence seemed desperate: two of them threw themselves at Hozgar and Molkindrade the moment they saw them, emitting the sound of pain. The smallest of the three tried to run, but Molkindrade easily caught it and swiftly captured its open mouth. Hozgar took one of the larger two, and they consumed the vitals of the third together, all three mouths together as the Dementors drew the pain away.

Once again, they extended their senses. Others of the group indicated that there were more residences towards the north. Hozgar and Molkindrade made their way towards them, leisurely. The time had almost come, they could both feel it. Of one mind they paused outside a residence that contained five. Hozgar, a little anxious, drew close to Molkindrade, found his hand. Together, their mists holding them close in a cold cocoon, they opened their mouths wide, wider than ever before, wider than during the exchange…

And here they were. Hozgar found instinct taking over; he stretched out his arms, gathering the tiny balls of darkness into his cloak. Some would be his, others Molkindrade’s, but all would find their way to the chilly shelter of a cloak within seconds. His mists consulted Molkindrade and received an urgent agreement. Their small ones must feed as soon as possible.

They entered the residence, found the humans. As the small ones sensed the pain of the humans, they began to move, already ravenous. Molkindrade, ahead, was holding a human carefully, extracting a small one from his cloak, then another and another. Hozgar selected a human who was quite limp and relaxed, ready and willing. He too brought out his small ones. They were so tiny, so fragile. Had he ever been like this? No cloak, not even a body yet; they must consume human vitals for that. 

He drew them close to the human, into the strongest stream of its pain. It was a good one, with plenty of pain for his children to taste. He could feel their need, and their joy as one by one they were flooded with the human’s feelings. Great gouts of mist billowed out and around them, and suddenly he could not sense them. Afraid for his small ones, he stretched out his arms and a desperate tendril of mist to Molkindrade. A frosty reassurance touched him immediately; this was what was supposed to happen.

He waited.

It seemed an eternity, but eventually he began to sense his small ones again. They were stronger now, so much stronger. Gently, he allowed his mist to greet them. Their response was instant, a sharp, cold, delight in their life and strength. They had bodies now, and were clothed. Still hungry, though. He realised that one of the five humans in this residence had departed. It did not matter, for there were still two who were filled with pain. He guided his young ones towards one, his mists expressing love and gentle encouragement.

What an astonishing day. Hozgar stood back, enjoying the sense of his young ones already learning their purpose, joyous as they consumed the human’s vitals. Molkindrade joined him, and they allowed their mist to gently twine about one another as their children fed.


End file.
